


5 times Terushima made the first move + 1 time Tsukishima did

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I shall call this ship ShimaShima, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Softshima, Tropes, Tropevember, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, challenge, soft terushima yuuji, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: A TeruTsukki origin story told in 6 parts for anyone who has read ‘Can I Sit Here?’ detailing their relationship and how they came to be.‘It’s about halfway through the first set that Yuuji races up to an obvious hole in Karasuno’s defences, already grinning in victory as he goes to slam the ball down onto the opposite court, when his vision is suddenly flooded with gold.’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 1: 5+1 things)
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tropevember! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Kudos: 43





	5 times Terushima made the first move + 1 time Tsukishima did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to everyone who had read, commented and kudosed my work ‘can I sit here?’ - I promised those of you on my instagram (elizandre22) that I would write a spin-off for our favourite sarky duo, and what better time to do that than as my first instalment of Tropevember!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this challenge as much as I do, please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I love you all, my volleybabes! Xoxo

I.

Terushima Yuuji isn’t ashamed to admit he has a type.

He knows it. His family knows it. His team knows it... it’s common knowledge for anyone familiar with Yuuji.

So when, in his third year of high school, Johzenji once again find themselves across the court from Karasuno, he isn’t all that surprised to feel a nudge coming from Bobata on his left, right as their demon setter is about to serve.

“Huh?” He asks distractedly, eyes trained firmly on the ball spinning between the setter’s - Kageyama, he’s pretty sure he’s called? - long, dexterous fingers.

“So, I know you were into their manager last year, and she’s gone now... but I think Karasuno might have someone else you will find interesting,” he murmurs, Terushima able to hear the smirk in his friend’s voice.

“Bobata, we’re about to start the game. Whoever they are, they can wait,” he snips, waiting for the whistle to blow, signalling the start of the match.

“I know, I know... I just don’t want you throwing the game because you’re distracted, Captain,” comes his friend’s smug reply.

“As if,” Terushima scoffs. He may be an incredibly large flirt, but he LOVES volleyball. He wouldn’t let down his team just because of a pretty face, and he’s quite frankly insulted by the insinuation.

Before the Johzenji middle blocker can open his mouth to tease Yuuji some more, the whistle blows and they all flow into synchronised action.

Terushima plays, and he plays hard. He pulls out all the stops, knowing just how dangerous Karasuno are, however, he stupidly thinks that - with their old, reliable captain gone - their defence has holes that he and his team can exploit.

It’s about halfway through the first set that Yuuji races up to an obvious hole in their defences, already grinning in victory as he goes to slam the ball down onto the opposite court when his vision is suddenly flooded with gold. It’s so shocking that he falters in his spike, the volleyball rebounding back onto their side of the net - not that he really notices or cares, when he’s locked in such intense eye contact with Karasuno’s tall middle blocker that only stepped onto the court the round before.

... well shit.

The middle blocker is the first to break eye contact, smirking down at him, before turning away to acknowledge his teammates.

“I told you so,” comes the cocky voice of Bobata from over his shoulder.

“I...” Terushima start, before pausing to frown in confusion. “I can... kind of remember him from last year,” he admits, “but he was nothing like that. He’s so INTENSE,” he breathes, eyes still firmly trained on the blond, completely enraptured by the fire he remembers seeing in those molten gold irises.

“Intense?” Bobata questions, following his gaze to the other player. “You think so? He seems kinda cold to me...”

“Yeah!” Takeharu pipes up. “He’s the one that shut down Ushijima last year and got them to nationals! He’s totally cool and calculated!”

“No...” Yuuji murmurs, “he’s not. You didn’t see his eyes.”

“HAH! Well,” Bobata says, clapping him firmly on the back, guiding him to his position on the court, “you would know better than us I suppose; what, with that huge glasses kink of yours!”

“Windows to the soul, Bobata. Glasses are windows to the soul...” Terushima says softly, finally drawing his gaze away from the blond to smile at his teammate.

“Pfft! Yeah, sure! ‘Cause your new infatuation has nothing to do with the fact that megane-kun over there has legs a mile long and looks like he could be a model for Gucci,” he laughs, dismissing his captain in favour of focusing on the ball once more, therefore missing Yuuji’s whispered,

“I didn’t even notice his legs... oh. Holy shit, I’m screwed.”

True to his prediction, though they make a valiant effort, Johzenji do end up losing to Karasuno again, though he is extremely proud of how his teammates all take the loss in stride, laughing and joking on as they shower and get changed.

“Hey! At least the captain still has a chance of being a winner!” Takeharu says with his usual abundance of enthusiasm, causing the man in question to turn to him with a confused, searching look.

“Takeharu?”

“You know - with the megane!” He smiles. “I kept an eye on him for the rest of the game, and he was definitely interested... you should go for it!”

“Wha... you’re sure?” Terushima asks with cautious hope - he’s not known for his subtlety when he’s into people, but he genuinely likes Karasuno... he doesn’t want to ruin that if it turns out Takeharu is wrong.

It’s not Takeharu who replies, however, Higashiyama surprising the whole team when his quiet voice cuts through the room saying, “Takeharu is right. I noticed it too... you have a chance.”

“... Well shit! Were we their final match of the day?!” He asks, pulling his uniform on and buttoning his shirt with frantic fingers.

“Umm, I think so?” Bobata says hesitantly, the team now all focused on their captain.

“Shit! Okay— fuck, I’m a mess... fuck it!” He rambles, raking a hand through his hair nervously, before dashing out of the changing rooms to the laughter of his teammates, smiling at being able to pull such a noise from them after their recent defeat.

Jogging through the centre, Terushima finds himself asking different teams if they have seen Karasuno - or rather, seen a tiny, energetic, ginger boy - getting various help and directions, before stumbling upon a very familiar sight.

The blond megane is walking alongside the new brunette manager, the girl carrying a colourful bento box in her arms. 

Running up to the two, he gives them his most charming smile, before turning to the female manager. “Hello, Miss. Would it be okay if I borrow your middle blocker for a moment?” He asks as sweetly as possible, cursing himself for not knowing either of their names.

“Sana—” the tall boy starts, eyes narrowing, but is interrupted by the girl’s rapid response.

“Of course you can! I’ll head out to the bus!” She replies quickly, before dashing away.

“I—” Yuuji frown after the girl, watching her leave. “Shit. I didn’t mean to scare her off...” he mumbles. Yuuji likes the way he looks a lot, and he wouldn’t change it, but he does find it disheartening how quickly other people judge him for it.

“You didn’t, she’s just rude.” The blond boy says with a sigh, eyeing him warily.

“Oh... you’re not a fan, I guess?” Yuuji questions confused.

“Mmm,” he hums noncommittally. “She’ll no doubt already be telling the entire team what she thinks is going on.”

“Ah... and what, exactly, does she think is going on?” He asks, a small smile creeping onto his face at the boy’s deadpan responses.

An aggravated sigh rattles out of the boy, making Terushima’s smile widen. “She seems to think that anytime a guy approaches me it’s to flirt,” he admits.

“And why would she think that?” Yuuji presses, wheedling more information out of the middle blocker.

“Uh, because she thinks I’m gay?” The blond snorts, before he tenses, eyes widening in shock as if he can’t believe what he’s just admitted.

“Huh... well, I hope she’s right, since I came over here to ask for your number!” Terushima says brazenly, using his most peppy, casual voice, eyes flitting across the megane’s features, taking in the surprise - and, is that pleasure? - that quickly crosses the boy’s face, before being masked.

“Is this a joke?” He asks scathingly.

“Nope. I wasn’t able to take my eyes off you all game,” he says, allowing his honestly to peek through. He’s not afraid of admitting his emotions when it comes to things like this.

“I—” the blond starts, golden eyes wide and entralling. “You’re... serious?

“Yep! If it’s okay with you, of course!” Yuuji doesn’t want the boy to feel pressured into this.

...

The silence stretches out between them as the blond scrutinises him intensely and it’s all Yuuji can do not to squirm under the attention. 

When the blond’s voice cuts into the silence, he has to work hard not to physically jump in surprise.

“Give me your phone.”

Staring in shock, he wordlessly pulls out and unlocks his phone, handing it to the other, admiring his long fingers, with their bruised knuckles... he thinks they are still incredibly pretty.

“There. I’ve got to go,” distracts him from his staring, Yuuji reaching out to pluck his phone from the outstretched hand, a small smirk tugging at his lips when he looks up to see a soft blush colouring the boy’s cheeks.

“Thanks,” he says casually, deliberately dragging his fingers over the other’s hand, before pulling away, spinning his phone around to look at the new contact that has been added, “Tsukishima-kun.” 

He wants to coo when the blush on his cheeks spreads to the top if his ears, staining them a beautiful rose colour. “Sure...” the other says softly, pausing for a second to stare at him, before turning and walking away decisively.

“Tsukishima...” he murmurs to himself, smiling down at his phone in happiness.

II.

“Soooo...” Bobata says, jostling Terushima with his shoulder, a large grin on his face. “Have you done it yet?”

“For fucks sake, Bobata, no!” Terushima replies with a sigh, eyeing his friend with a glare.

“Why the hell not, Teru?!” You two have been talking for months now!” He whines, draping himself across the captain’s shoulders dramatically. “Do it for me and my non-existent love life.” 

This, at least, draws a small smile from the bottle-blond. “Bobata...” he sighs.

“He’s right you know,” Higashiyama says softly, coming up on Terushima’s other side to box him in. “What are you waiting for? You never usually take this long.”

“I... you guys KNOW why I haven’t done it yet!” Yuuji whines, leaning into Bobata.

“Because you’ll be heading away to university in a few months, we know! But you like him! And you’re planning on going to Tokyo University anyways, so it’s not like you’ll be THAT far away!” Bobata exclaims.

“But if I don’t get into Tokyo, my next choice is on the other side of Japan!”

“Then stop talking to him,” Higashiyama deadpans, causing the other two boys to stare at him aghast.

“W-What?!” Yuuji splutters.

“HE CANT STOP TALKING TO HIM!” Bobata joins in.

“Well, if you don’t want to do long distance and aren’t willing to take the risk, what’s the point?” Higashiyama continues. “You’re leading him on. Either you tell him what’s going on and let him decide what he wants to do, or you leave it alone and stop stringing the guy along,” he concludes harshly.

“I— I didn’t think... I didn’t mean to...” Yuuji tries quietly, fake stricken. “I just... I REALLY like him! And I’m scared...” he admits.

“I’m sure he’s scared too... but if you aren’t going to ask him out because you’re going to uni soon, don’t you think he deserves to know?” Higashiyama questions slowly, expression sad. “You need to decide what you want to do Yuuji - he isn’t going to wait forever.”

“I... you’re right.” He says in defeat, smiling at Bobata when he pats him consolingly on the shoulder.

“Sorry man,” he whispers. “I didn’t realise you were so serious about the kid.”

“Nah... neither did I,” he admits back.

Later that night, Higashiyama’s words are still ringing in his head, having been playing on loop all day. His performance at practice was terrible, so much so that he chose to stand off to the side and let the first years play more games instead.

It’s the end of April now, he contemplates... and he’ll be going to university in September... that only gives them 4 months if they decide to be together... but Yuuji wants that. He wants it so badly it terrifies him.

Over the past couple months, he’s come to know the sarky blond in a way he knows very few people - and vice versa. He’s opened up about his family, his childhood, his appearance, and so many other things to the younger student.

He cares so fucking much... which is why he’s terrified of losing it. But Higashiyama was right, he’s going to lose it anyways if he continues to sit around and do nothing about it...

With this in mind, he pulls out his phone and goes into his most used message chat.

Me: Hey, you there?

He sits and stares at the screen for a minute, before throwing the phone across the bed. He’s too damn stressed for this! Lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he can’t help but let out a small chuckle, thinking that his life has turned into some kind of romantic drama without him noticing.

A small ping from the bottom of the bed has him cringing with an anxious sigh, reaching out a hand to fumble about in the covers until his fingers close around the offending, rectangular object.

Unlocking said device, squinting at the overly bright screen in the dim light of his room, he lets out another chuckle at Tsukishima’s reply.

Tsukki: I am now.

Me: Sorry, were you busy?

Tsukki: Not really.

Tsukki: Whats up?

Me: I

Me: I think we need to talk

God, he feels sick. Clenching his phone like a lifeline as those 3 incriminating dots appear. He curses Higashiyama for saying anything. Everything was going just FINE before—

Tsukki: Okay... what about?

Me: Well

Me: Im gonna be going 2 uni in sept and I just

Me: Thought we should talk about it?

Tsukki: Okay.

Tsukki: What about it?

Shit. He wants to curse the beautiful blond, but he knows he’s likes the boy’s aloofness, finding it stupidly attractive and endearing... shit he’s so screwed.

... Fuck it!

Me: Do you wanna go on a date with me?

He sends before he can chicken out, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to watch those 3 dots mocking him.

Ping! Ping!

Tsukki: I would like that very much.

Tsukki: What about university, though?

Me: I know

Me: Honestly, I dont know what will happen when I go

Me: But I dont wanna regret not doing anything either

Tsukki: So, what you’re saying is

Tsukki: You want to date, but it will probably only last until you go to university in September?

Damn. He can’t help but smile at his phone, even as his gut clenches with nerves. He loves how smart the blond is - a lot of his friends have pointed out that his attraction to people with glasses might stem from his desire for intelligent people - and they might be right.

Me: I guess so

Me: Yeah

Me: I just know I want you, even if it might not be for long

Me: I mean, we could try long distance when Im gone if you want

Tsukki: Please stop rambling.

Me: Okay

Tsukki: I already said yes, you moron. 

Tsukki: You think I haven’t thought about this too?

And oh... he hadn’t even considered it, actually.

Tsukki: I’m willing to date for a couple months if you are, but I don’t want to do long distance in my final year of high school. Getting into a good university is important to me too.

Tsukki: But I’m happy to date until then, if you are.

Oh... OH! OH SHIT!

He has a date... HE’S GOT A DATE WITH TSUKISHIMA!

He knows it’s not perfect - but it’s something! Smiling at the messages, he replies.

Me: Oh

Me: Okay!

Me: Great!

Me: When are you free next?

Tsukki: Probably at the weekend... why?

Me: Let me take you out!

Me: There’s that new exhibit at the museum you mentioned the other day! You wanna go and see that? Maybe get some food after?

Tsukki: ...

Tsukki: Yeah, okay.

Tsukki: Sounds good.

Holy shit...

He, Terushima Yuuji, has a date!

III.

Dating Tsukishima has been... more amazing than Teru could ever have anticipated.

They haven’t done anything more than go out together, occasionally holding hands, the two very aware that the clock is ticking down to the end of their relationship.

That doesn’t mean that it hasn’t been wonderful, though - because it has! It’s quite possibly, the most wonderful thing to ever happen to Yuuji, if he’s being honest with himself. He’s found himself cursing Tsukishima’s name in the solitude of his room at night, hating that the blond refuses to move on his stance concerning long distance relationships, though he supposes he brought this on himself.

He knows it’s neither of their faults, and he gets why the boy wants to focus on school over the next year - he’s so DAMN smart, Yuuji knows he’s gunning for a good university - and he would never take that chance away from him...

It just sucks.

He can’t even enjoy getting into his first choice of Tokyo University, because he knows that going there will signal the end of his relationship with the blond he’s come to love - and fuck, isn’t THAT a kick in the teeth? 

Terushima Yuuji, flirting extraordinaire, falling in love with someone he can’t be with... the irony.

Being an adult sucks, he thinks, as he stands with his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, waiting for Tsukishima’s train to arrive... for their final date before he heads off to university in two days.

Not that he’s told Tsukishima this.

Staring vacantly at the train as it pulls in, he huffs out a sigh, kicking his foot against the walk behind him petulantly.

He doesn’t want this to end.

A throat clearing in front of him has him jolting in surprise, turning his eyes upwards to meet the golden stare of Tsukishima - still oh-so hot and burning, the same way it was the first time they locked eyes.

He doesn’t care what anyone else says about his ‘cold’ counterpart, Yuuji knows the boy has a passionate soul, filled with a fierce desire to learn and experience as much as be possibly can. Tsukishima is as far from cold as anyone can get, his stubborness and pride sparking fires in Terushima and those around him...

Damn, he’s gonna miss him.

“Hey,” he whispers, watching in fascination as Tsukishima’s lips curl up into a fond smile. 

“Hey yourself,” he replies casually, as if this isn’t the last time they will be seeing eachother for... possibly ever.

And fuck if THAT doesn’t make Terushima’s heart ache something fierce.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to distract himself, he sends his love his warmest smile. “I figured we could just go for a walk today in the park or something,” he suggests.

“That’s fine by me,” Tsukki replies, tilting his head in confusion, wondering what has Terushima in such a weird mood.

“Awesome.”

Linking his hand with the blond’s, he starts guiding them towards the nearby park, starting up a conversation about how the boy is feeling about heading into his final year in two weeks time, clinging to the slender fingers interlocked with his like a lifeline. He can tell that the other boy has picked up on his unusual behaviour, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he calls him out on it, but for now, Terushima holds onto the small semblance of normalcy between them, trying desperately not to burst into tears everytime he thinks about how in a couple of hours he wont have this anymore.

Being an adult REALLY sucks.

The weather honestly isn’t that great, the moody, grey skies and biting winds seeming fitting to Terushima, the foul weather reflecting his foul mood, however, Tsukishima doesn’t voice any complaints, simply allowing Teru to huddle up to him, using his lanky body to hide from the wind.

Despite the awful walking weather, their day is nice overall, Tsukishima showing his soft side that Teru loves so much, being affectionate in his own, subtle way, sending the older boy more smiles than usual, listening intently to his anecdotes about the team and his little sister.

Wandering round, they come to a wooden pagoda overlooking a koi pond and Teru decides that here is as good a place as any. Dragging them both inside, they take a seat.

Grabbing a hold of both of Tsukishima’s hands in his own, he opens his mouth to admit his real reason for asking him there, but Tsukishima beats him to it.

“You’re heading to university, aren’t you?” He asks with that same warm smile he’s worn all day.

Terushima begins to splutter out a denial, before lowering his gaze in defeat, nodding to the other.

“Ah... I thought so. You’ve been acting weird all day,” he admits with a fond chuckle, making the near constant pain in Terushima’s chest throb achingly.

“I— yeah... sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. We both knew this would happen sooner or later—”

“Yeah, well, it still fucking sucks!” Terushima snaps, before wincing in the silence that follows.

“... It does.” Tsukishima agrees, pressing into Terushima’s side, both of them staring out across the pond, taking comfort in one another’s presence.

“Are you...” Teru starts, voice rough and hoarse. “Are you sure you don’t want to try long distance?” He asks, turning to look up at the beautiful face above him - god, he’s SO beautiful.

Letting out a mirthless laugh, the younger continues to stare out at the water as he says, “I’m not sure about anything anymore, Teru. You... you were never part of the plan.”

“The plan?”

“Tch, yeah.” Tsukishima scoffs, scowling. “The plan - for what my future looks like? Work hard in final year, get into a good university, get a good-paying job, start a family... you don’t fit into that... and yet it’s So. Fucking. Hard. To let you go!” He bursts out, finally turning to face the other, his golden eyes aglow.

“I know... I’m sorry,” Terushima whispers.

“It’s not your fault,” Tsukishima sighs, closing his eyes as if staring at the elder boy is causing him pain. “And god, I don’t regret a single thing—”

“You don’t?” he breathes out, causing liquid eyes to flash open in shock and horror.

“No! Of course I don’t!” He says heatedly, and Terushima melts.

He knows he’s so lucky to get to see this side of Tsukishima, and he can only pray that the boy doesn’t close himself off to others after this - like he did after his brother. He says as much to the blond.

“I— I wont, I promise. Pretty sure my friends would never let me,” he says with a laugh, though it is oddly wet-sounding.

“Yeah, I suppose not. I know Hinata’s crazy, and freckles has nerves of steel for being friends with your salty self for so long,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hmmm. Them among others,” he says fondly and Teru can only assume he means the small, blonde girl Tsukishima mentions on occassion.

They sit in silence for a while, each contemplating how life will go on without the other after today and Terushima decides he can’t live with himself if he doesn’t say it.

“I... fuck, Tsukki. I don’t want to make this more difficult—”

“Then don’t—”

“But I’m never going to get the chance after today—”

“Teru—”

“So, I love you. I love you SO damn much and— fuck! It’s so shit that I’m saying this when we are about to break up—”

“Why are you—”

“But, god! I couldn’t live with myself if you never found out how much I love you and hate that this is happening!” He shouts, voice cracking as it is carried away by the wind.

He doesn’t know what he looks like with his eyes teary and hair windswept, but the first tear escapes his eye when he sees that Tsukishima is staring at him like he is the most breathtakingly beautiful piece of art he’s ever seen.

“Terushima...” he whispers. “I... love you too. Fuck! You couldn’t have made this easy, could you?” He sighs.

“You wouldn’t love me if I was that kind of person,” he whispers back.

“No, I suppose not...”

Silence flows over them again, but this time it is comfortable, like an old friend, the two staring at eachother in the quiet. Terushima’s eyes drink in his love’s features like a starving man, very aware that today may well be his last time to do so.

Tongue darting out to wet his wind-chapped lips, he opens his mouth to ask, “can I kiss you?”

The boy before him tenses up in surprise, eyes darting between the two before him and Terushima lets him, waiting patiently, his lips curling up slightly when the boy gives a shy, hesitant nod.

Not giving himself time to hesitate, he leans up to capture the other’s lips between his own, sighing softly when they finally connect in the way he’s been craving for months now - and judging by the similar breath released from the other’s lips, he isn’t the only one.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs into the others mouth, kissing him slowly and reverently, taking his time to explore the other in a way he never has before. 

“I love you too.”

They stay that way for a while, basking in these final pieces of one another, before reluctantly pulling away to lean their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

The concession from the younger takes Terushima off guard, making him smile sadly.

“I’ll miss you too... and hey! If you’re ever in Tokyo, hit me up?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima replies with an equally sad smile. “I’ll do that.”

IV.

Terushima can firmly say, after over a year with no word from Tsukishima - despite knowing the boy keeps in contact with some of his volleyball teammates - he never could have anticipated that he would be standing opposite the boy that stole his heart, waiting once more for the referee to blow his whistle as molten gold clashes with chocolate brown.

Similarly, he never could have anticipated the pain that ripped through his chest when a tiny, blonde, slip of a thing hurled herself into his boy’s arms. 

Fuck... he thought he was over this! He buried himself in studies and sports and sec in an attempt to escape the neverending pain that has followed him around since he walked away from the pagoda that day.

Opening his mouth to ask who the girl is, he freezes when the Tanaka siblings start talking, exclaiming over the ‘couple’. Terushima can only watch, arms twitching with the urge to rip the two apart, as Tsukishima smiles into the girl’s hair, whispering sweet nothings to her... a smile that used to be reserved for him.

He wants to leave, but he can’t draw his eyes away from the couple, jumping at the mention of karaoke. Drinking himself blind and having a good time with his friends? Yes please. It’s only when he’s heading back to his shared flat with Tendou and Bobata that Tendou causally mentions the girl’s name: Yachi.

Oh... OH! Tsukishima’s female friend! Kuroo’s crush! WAIT...?!

“Hang on, you mean she and Tsukki AREN’T a couple?!” He asks, gaping at Tendou as they step into the flat, Bobata turning to face them from his place on the sofa.

“No... he said that to Ryuu... why? Who is ‘Tsukki’ to you?” He asks teasingly, emphasising the nickname Terushima had accidentally let slip. Shit.

Opening his mouth to cover aid slip, Bobata beats him to it by squawking, “Tsukki?! As in TSUKISHIMA?!”

“Tall, blond and leggy?” Tendou asks, the smile dropping from his face at Bobata’s serious reaction.

“Yeah! What— why are you bringing him up?” Bobata asks, finally reining in his reaction, though when Tendou confusedly admits that he was one of their opponents that night, the boy can’t stop himself from turning to his childhood friend and asking, “shit, are you alright, Teru?”

The boy in question goes to say that he’s fine, only to pause, because no. He’s really, really, REALLY NOT. Choosing to shrug his shoulders instead, he heads towards his room, saying over his shoulder, “we’re heading to karaoke soon, I apologise if I’m blackout drunk when I get back,” before leaving the room, deliberately ignoring the convers behind him.

Getting a text from Bokuto about ‘making sure to wear their matching victory shirts’ he throws on a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans that he knows make his ass look great, and the yellow and black checkered shirt that makes his skin look radiant. Checking himself in the mirror, he knows he looks good, but his eyes are dead.

The door behind him swings open to reveal Tendou’s concerned face - screw what anyone says about the Guess Monster, the guy is an angel and you can’t change Yuuji’s mind - as he asks, “you ready to head out? Apparently he and Yachi are coming to...”

Great.

Plastering on a smile that they both know is fake, he says, “I plan on being so drunk I can’t even tell which ones they are, Tendou.”

“Ah... fair enough!” The red-head says with false cheer, clapping him on the back as they head into the living room where Bobata is hovering, biting at his lip worriedly. “First round is on me, yeah?” Tendou says happily, distracting the two Johzenji students.

“Ugh! DON’T say that, Tendou! He’ll buy the entire bar!” Bobata groans in exasperation, lightening the mood slightly, before turning to his best friend. “If you need anything, drop me a text, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Teru says, breathing out a sigh, “yeah, alright. Thanks, man.”

“No problem!” He replies, sending him a bright smile, before flopping down on the sofa again. “I’m just gonna be sitting here watching Desperate Housewives anyways!”

“Oh shit! Maybe I shouldn’t bother with karaoke, after all,” Terushima jokes, laughing as Tendou drags him out the door, mentioning something about a semi? He chooses not to question the boy.

Arriving at Saeko’s flat, Terushima has a moment of horror when he realises that she’s going out with Tsukishima’s older brother, but they don’t hover long enough for him to even get a proper glance of the blond siblings.

Wandering into the karaoke bar with Tendou’s card in hand and a playful smile on his face, he drags Kuroo and Bokuto to the bar with him - with the promise of free alcohol - and buys a huge array of different shots. Waltzing into the room, shot tray in hand, he can’t stop himself from sliding in beside Yachi - he’s curious, sue him. He never got to properly meet any of Tsukki’s friends.

Going to default flirting probably wasn’t his best move, but Kuroo’s possessiveness works out well enough for him since he finds himself at the edge of their group when Saeko and Tsukishima senior get up to sing, making it easy enough - with a couple of shots already in his system - to slip out of his seat and slide into the one next to Tsukishima.

“What’s a pretty thing like you, doing in a place like this,” he jokes with a wink, trying not to curse himself for his blatant need to flirt as a defence mechanism. The guy is practically his ex for fucks sake, flirting is so innapro—

“I imagine for the same reasons a pretty thing like you is,” comes the blond’s reply, said with a fond smile that makes the neverending pain in Terushima’s chest lighten slightly.

“Huh. To getting blackout drunk so we can forget our misery, then!” He cheers, raising a suspiciously green shot in salute, before downing it, eyes widening when Tsukki does the same with an orange shot.

Sliding a little closer, watching as golden eyes seem to glow brighter at his proximity, like embers finally finding a gust of wind, Terushima can’t help but smile and ask, “so... how’s that plan for the future going?”

In the end, Terushima doesn’t even get up to sing, instead listening with rapt attention as Tsukishima tells him all about how he decided to fuck the plan; deciding to do a degree with no prospects for the future, but that he loves, that he realised he was 100% gay and doesn’t want to do the whole happy families thing anyways, and that in general - plans suck.

Gradually leaning closer and closer, pulled into one another’s orbit as they catch up, they both jolt when the room shouts, “SHOTS!” Quickly joining in with a laugh, Terushima vaguely acknowledging that his shot was red as he watches blue liquid vanishing down Tsukishima’s slender throat , the tip of a freshly-stained blue tongue slipping out to catch the leftover droplets on his lips.

“We’d make purple together,” he blurts out unintelligently, eyes still trained on Tsukishima’s plump lips, swaying slightly due to being more than a little drunk. 

He barely even realises how close to Tsukishima he’s gotten, until the other whispers, “purple is my favourite colour,” and he can feel the boys breath against his own lips. Unable to stop himself, Terushima crosses the final slip of space between them with a growl, taking the other’s tongue into his mouth with fierce desperation.

Trying to rein himself in, he moans when the blond gasps into his mouth, legs moving upwards to push into the palms that Terushima has pressed onto his thighs at some point. Pulling away, Terushima drops his head to mouth at that elegant, delicate neck, growling again at the idea of marking up the smooth, pale flesh, claiming it as his own.

Using what little control he has left, he distances himself from Tsukishima, panting heavily as he says, “if you don’t want this, you need to tell me now, Tsukki, because I can’t— fuck! If this isn’t what you—”

“It is! I do! Fuck, Teru. I thought that much was obvious!” The younger boy interrupts, eyes burning brightly as he breathes in sharp bursts, swaying towards the elder as if magnetised.

“Then— fucking hell, Tsukki!” Terushima groans as the other latches onto his neck. Fumbling out his phone, it’s surprisingly difficult to order an uber when drunk, and he almost cries in relief when he sees that it will be there in 3 minutes. “Come on,” he pants, tugging the blond away from his neck. “Lets get out of here.”

There’s a moment where Tsukishima pauses and tenses up, and Teru thinks he’s made the biggest mistake ever, but then the boy’s whole body goes lax and a relaxed smile crosses his face. “Yeah, okay,” he says with a giddy excitement that Terushima barely recognises, and he can onto stare in awe as the other picks up their coats and says their goodbyes, before tugging him out of the room by the wrist.

Rushing out of the building and into the waiting taxi, he shoots off a quick message to Bobata telling him he’s bringing someone home (though he does NOT say who that someone is) and that he should probably clear out of the living room if he doesn’t want a show.

Sending that off, he barely remembers the drive, because suddenly he’s out of the uber and is now the one tugging Tsukki by the wrist as he guides them up into his apartment, trying his hardest to be quiet as the boy mouth at his neck from behind, occasionally grinding a very obvious erection against the top of his arse - and while he typically doesn’t bottom, the idea of Tsukishima dominating him in such a way has him leaking.

Unlocking the door, they both stumble into his room and he’s not afraid to admit that there is little to no finesse in their actions. 

Their clothes are stripped quickly, both of them stumbling and laughing numerous times as they trip on pants and socks, giddy with alcohol and eachother’s presence. Practically falling onto the bed, Teru rolls on top of the other, his shaggy hair falling forwards to frame his face as he stops for a moment to stare into the eyes of his love. 

“You’re eyes are like a bonfire... did you know that?” He breathes, watching in fascination as the boys chest hitches when his breath catches in his throat. Not able to resist any longer, he dips back down to that throat and begins to suck and nibble his way down it, groaning in satisfaction knowing that the boy will be claimed by him, and anyone who sees him in the next few days will know it too.

The body underneath his writhes in pleasure, soft whimpers and pleas being reluctantly pulled from his throat and god, does that do something to Terushima. The usually snarky boy, now laid bare beneath him, submitting to his touch. It’s addicting.

Slowly crawling his way lower, smirking at the desperate noises coming from his lover, he flicks a pointed tongue across one of the pink nipples below him, watching in satisfaction as the pale chest arches into his touch. Humming in pleasure, he continues his slow administrations, graduating from small licks and nips to harsh sucks and bites, smiling around the bead in his mouth as the other keens.

It takes a long time for him to finally reach his destination, Tsukishima a panting, shaking mess beneath him as he finally lays his eyes on his dick, unable to stop himself from lolling his tongue out to clean up the precum slowly oozing from the tip. Moaning at the salty taste, Terushima dives down in search of more, taking the long, heavy member into his mouth, moaning at the feel, making it twitch as Tsukki cries out in rapture.

Fuck, he could cum just from listening to his noises, he thinks, slowly working the other with his mouth, eyes dropping closed in pleasure. He’s always enjoyed giving blowjobs - the power that comes with being able to reduce someone to a shaking, sweaty mess with just his mouth... its heady.

The urge to do that with Tsukishima is strong, but he knows this may be his only chance and he’s not going to waste it.

Pulling away from the boy with a frankly filthy slurp, he leans over to rumage around in his drawers, pulling back when he finds what he’s looking for.

Dropping a condom onto the bed beside him for later, he uncaps the cold lube and warms some up on his fingers, pressing light, teasing kissing to the inside of the thighs before him, trying his own patience now. Moving his hand upwards, he uses his other to split the thighs before him wider, finally getting a glimpse of his love’s tight, puckered hole. Smiling to himself, he shoots a look Tsukishima’s face, finding it blissed out, but focused on him. Not dropping eye contact, he slowly eases one finger into his hole, his own dick twitching painfully when the blond’s mouth parts on a moan at the intrusion, eyelids fluttering closed in contentment at finally being filled.

Trying his hardest to go slow and not hurt the angel below him, he slowly works him open with smooth, practised movements, smiling in satisfaction when the body below moves to to push and pull of his fingers, undulating against him, chasing more contact.

Mouthing more bruises into the thighs by his head, he colours the pale skin with shades of red and purple, pulling away to stare at his masterpiece with pride, before climbing up the body to melt their mouths together once more.

Grinding his own erection into the blond’s, he sighs in contentment, before pulling away to ask one last time, “are you sure?”

At Tsukishima’s hurried nod and soft, “please, Teru,” he rolls the condom on and lines himself up, burying his head into the other’s soft neck as he pushes into his slick heat, satisfaction flowing through his body as he is finally united with his love wholly and completely.

V.

Terushima honestly isn’t sure what to do... and this isn’t a ‘fake it till you make it’ kind of situation either.

I mean, he has his high school love - who he is VERY much still in love with - in his bed!

Turning his head, he stares at the blond, taking in his delicate, pale features. He’s like an angel, Terushima thinks, shaking his head in mirth, before turning back to stare at the ceiling again, as if it holds all the answers to the universe.

What was he thinking last night?

Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t regret it! Not at all! He’s just... aware that he’s setting himself up for another 12 months of heartbreak, buries in other men and women to try and feel some semblance of ‘okay’.

Letting out a sigh at the idea of another year feeling as shitty as he did the last, he startles when a small chuckle comes from his right. Flipping his head round, he meets the molten eyes of one Tsukishima Kei, glittering in amusement - and fuck, he’s missed that.

“It was just sex, Teru. You don’t need to sigh like the universe has somehow offended you,” he quips, voice dripping with that sarky lilt Terushima loves so much. “It isn’t going to change anything, anyways—”

“What if I want it to?” Terushima interrupts, staring intently at the chipped, white paint above him in order to avoid the blond’s penetrating gaze.

“... What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if I want last night to change things?” He whispers.

“I— but...” Tsukishima stutters confused, making him sigh again. Clearly they aren’t on the same page.

“Forget it,” he mutters, pushing himself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the aches and bruises littering his body - all reminders of something he should try to forget as soon as possible. God, Bobata is gonna kill him! 

Pushing past the black spots clouding his vision - fucking hangovers - he goes to stand up, intending to pull on some clothes and get as fad away from the blond as possible, but is stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Oh, hell no. Fuck that. YOU invited ME here, Teru! And I’m sorry if that feels like a mistake come morning, but you can’t just... SAY something like that then run away!” Tsukishima says emphatically, passion causing his voice to go rough and raspy in a way that has all the blood in Terushima’s body rushing south.

Curse the younger man and the way he makes his body react!

“I’m not! I— ugh!” Terushima tries, groaning in frustration. “It doesn’t matter!”

“Well, it clearly does!”

“No, it’s—”

“Just fucking tell me, Teru!”

“FINE! Fucking fine! I love you! I still fucking love you, okay?! And the idea of us having done this, and it being ‘just sex’ hurts! But I know you didn’t sign up for my clingy ass, so I’m going to head out and get some space, ‘cause I cant—” he stops, sighing once more, feeling like a broken record. 

When nothing but silence comes from the body beside him, he tries to stand up again, only to pause when the grip on his shoulder becomes bruising and a choked noise comes from behind him.

Whipping his head around, he finds wide, golden eyes staring at him in shock.

“Shit. I— fuck. I’m sorry, Kei. I shouldn’t have—” another choking noise cuts him off.

“You— I... you never called me Kei when we were dating,” is what ends up coming out of Tsukishima’s mouth, surprising Teru.

“I... guess not? I’ve always called you Kei in my head, but when I knew we would be going out separate ways... didn’t see much point I suppose,” he admits with a small shrug, not understanding the other boy’s reaction.

“Why did you call me it just now, then?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“I... figured this would be the last time I ever saw you...” he says, equally as quiet, wincing when a wounded sound is pulled from the blond.

“I don’t want that...”

“Don’t want what?”

“This to be the last time we see eachother,” Tsukishima breathes, closing his eyes as if in pain. “I... fucking hell, Yuuji! I love you too! I figured that much was obvious when I decided to come home with you—”

“But you said it was just sex?!”

“Yeah! Because I woke up to you staring at the ceiling all melancholy, sighing dramatically like some heroine from a gothic novel!” He exclaims in exasperation, though Terushima picks up on the undercurrent of fondness in his voice and - oh!

“Oh. We’re dumb...”

“Yeah... you think?” Tsukishima snarks, the effect ruined by the small giggle he lets out, biting his lip softly, before leaning in to kiss the other hesitantly.

They kiss languidly for a couple of minutes, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, before Terushima pulls away to hesitantly ask, “so... you want... to try long distance?” Wincing when Tsukishima freezes up.

“I... he sighs. “I want something with you,” he admits, smiling shyly at the other, “but... I don’t want to rush into things.”

“What do you mean?” The bottle-blond asks in confusion.

“I mean, there’s so much history between us, and we’ve both changed - or at least, I know I have - and I just... want to do this properly? Tell my friends and family - hell, come out to my friends and family - go slow. Get to know eachother again, before going out. See if we are still compatible...”

“... Only you could make ‘being friends’ into something so complicated,” Yuuji says with a laugh, staring at the other with blatant love, “but yeah, alright. Lets be long distance friends first and see where that takes us, yeah?”

“Yeah... that sounds good to me,” Tsukishima agrees with a small smile.

“Good! Yuuji beams back, before pausing, a frown coming over his face. “I— can I still call you Kei, though?” He asks.

And damn, who could say no to that?

“Of course you can... Yuuji.”

VI.

Things are going well with Tsukishima, Yuuji thinks. 

The past month and a half, they have been texting and calling fairly regularly, and Terushima is happy to report that he is just as in love with Tsukishima now as he was in the past.

That’s not to say the boy isnt different, because where he was all snappy wit and defence mechanisms in high school, he’s mellowed somewhat, into fond jabs and lighthearted sarcasm - though the boy can still be cutting with his words, don’t mistake him, but now every sharp comment or insult is softened by the fondness in his voice, or a gentle smile to indicate that it’s a joke.

God, Yuuji loves him so much... but he’s content with their friendship for now, comfortable with the knowledge that they both care for eachother as lovers do.

He’s also happy that Tsukki has come out to his friends, finding comfort in the occasional presence of the tiny, blonde Yachi - who, he agrees with Oikawa, must be a literal angel - the girl having come up to him, saying she’s glad he makes Kei happy...

And fuck, if that hadn’t made the constant pain in his chest melt away into nothingness.

All in all, things are going great...

But DAMN IT KEI! Why did he have to show up to Kuroo’s birthday party looking like THAT?!

Pale blue skinny jeans with tips and the knee clingy DELICIOUSLY to the beautiful, supple, SMOOTH thighs that Terushima knows rest underneath. Flashbacks of the two of them in his bed after karaoke take over his mind, the memory of his hands gripping the underside of said thighs, holding the blond’s legs in place over his shoulders as he thrust into his silky heat... pull it TOGETHER, Yuuji! You’re in public!

Shaking himself out of it, he has to suppress a moan when his eyes travel upwards. A soft looking, TIGHT, white turtleneck clings to every muscle of Tsukishima’s torso... muscles that Terushima knows intimately well, having mapped them with his tongue— STOP IT YUUJI!

Cursing himself and his raging hormones, he turns to Tendou instead of watching Tsukishima head towards the bar - god knows how his body would react if he caught a glimpse of that perky ass - and buries his head in the other’s shoulder, groaning, “tell me when he’s gone.”

It takes about 30 seconds, before the red-head replies, “all clear,” with a chuckle, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Opening his mouth to no doubt say something that will embarrass Terushima for life, the bottle-blond shouts, “nope!” And leans across the table, making eye contact with Iwaizumi. “Let me do Karaoke with you next,” he begs, startling the older student.

“Erm... no? Unless you wanna deal with Oikawa’s wrath?” He asks, making Yuuji wince. Maybe not.

Turning puppy dog eyes onto Bokuto, he says, “you’re going up after Oikawa and ‘Zumi, right? Can I go up with you?” And bless Bokuto Koutarou for being a wonderfully kind person.

“Of course, my dude! You, me and Kuroo! What song should we sing?!” He asks enthusiastically and Yuuji finds himself engaging in a conversation weighing the pros and cons of singing rap songs on Karaoke when Tsukishima returns.

Unable to help himself, he finds his eyes darting south as the blond walks by and HOLY FUCK, HE’S SO GAY, HE— is being pulled out of his seat by Bokuto, because it’s ‘showtime!’

Honestly, he doesn’t even remember getting onto the stage, but suddenly Kuroo and Bokuto are twerking on either side of him and damn it, he’s not gonna do Nicki dirty by NOT twerking to her song!

Joining in with the others, they both point at him as the song fully kicks in and he lets his inner gay come out to play, smirking at the crowds below as he sings, “boy toy named troy, used to live in detroit,” winking and shaking his hips as he does.

“Big dope dealer money, he was gettin’ some coins,” Kuroo joins in, putting on a nasally voice that makes both he and Yuuji start cracking up, Bokuto stealing the next two lines, before they all chime in, “now that’s REAL REAL REAL,” and the show is on.

Singing and rapping over eachother, it becomes a competition to see who can perform the best, he and Kuroo getting into a ‘twerk off’ while Bokuto stands and slaps their arses. He honestly thought he had it in the bag, until Bokuto whipped out the splits and started twerking on the floor mid-split, the gathered crowd going crazy, much to the chagrin of a speechless Kuroo and Yuuji. 

All in all, it’s stupidly fun and when Bokuto pulls him from the stage to the dance floor he goes with a laugh, all thoughts of Tsukishima’s delectable arse gone from his mind.

He can’t have been dancing for more than 30 minutes, Bokuto having disappeared at some point, when he’s joined by Tsukishima, making his eyes widen in surprise.

“Everything okay?’ He shouts over the pounding music, confused as to why the blond has approached him when he didn’t think the other wanted anyone to know about them—

“Terushima Yuuji, will you please be my fucking boyfriend?” Interrupts his internal monologue and— what?!

Mouth dropping open in shock, he can barely whisper, “what are you on about?” Tsukishima smirking at his shock.

“I love you. The past 2 months have only confirmed that. I wanna call you my boyfriend... if you’ll let me,” and who could say no?

Nodding enthusiastically, he launches himself at the other, pouring every ounce of love and affection he has for him into the kiss. It’s hot and mess and wet and SO SO GOOD!

Chuckling into the kiss, he pulls away only far enough so that he can look into his lover’s eyes, sparkling like liquid gold. “You’re sure?” He questions, and at the other’s confirming nod he feels himself beaming, a massive smile splitting his face. “Then yes! Holy shit, YES!” He exclaims happily, reaching up to grab the back of his love— no, his BOYFRIEND’S neck, pulling him back down into another heated kiss.

Almost two years he’s been waiting for this moment... and my god, does it feel good!

Giggling into Tsukishima’s lips, his joy bubbling out of him, he can only be thankful that his golden boy finally decided to go after what he wants - which just so happens to be him.

Boyfriends, huh? Sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This was my first time writing smut so if it was bad, IM SORRY!!
> 
> Just wanted to hop on here to mention a couple things that might not be clear: for the first 3 parts, Tsukishima is struggling with being gay and meeting the expectations he has for himself and the way he expects his life to go - like he said to Terushima, he doesnt fit into his plan, but what he actually means is that being gay doesnt fit into his plan.  
> Its only after they ‘break up’ that he realised what he was missing and how much happier he was with him in his life, Terushima being his motivation to apply for a university course that he loves, rather than one with good job prospects. Terushima changes his life for the better in so many ways without realising and Tsukishima is always carrying his influence with him, hence why he’s still in love with him a year later! 
> 
> Also, Tsukishima is so soft with the people he cares about and you cant change my mind ;) softshima all the way! Xoxo


End file.
